Mystery Candy
Mystery Candies (also known as Mystery Eggs) are abundant candies in the 200s and 300s. They first appear as the new element in Episode 17, Chocolate Barn, first appearing in level 231. They are of normal candy colours and are broken just like normal candies. They are elliptical shaped with a question-mark on them. When broken, a surprise, whether it be good or bad outcome, comes out of the bag. There are many different good or bad outcomes. The odds of a good or bad outcome are roughly 50-50. Occurances Mystery Candies appear in almost all levels in Chocolate Barn and after that they rarely appear. There are few levels where mystery candies come out from the top of the board, otherwise they will never come back. Mystery Candies rarely appears in later levels and will appear once in a while. Good outcomes If you are lucky, you will get a special candy come out of the bag. These are the possible good outcomes, and their frequency in ACFOR ratings. *Striped Candy (A) *Wrapped Candy © *Colour Bomb (F) *Special Booster candy (O) *Rainbow Candies (O/R) For special booster candies, the outcome is Jelly Fish if it is a jelly level; a Coconut Wheel if it is an ingredients level; a Lucky Candy if it is a candy order level; or an Extra Time candy for timed levels. All of these outcomes have a 2-1 chance of spawning behind marmalade.(In the past, Lucky Candy never appeared behind marmalade, but that changed in a recent update.) Rainbow Candy is a medium outcome. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Also, it is occasional on any level after 305. It is rare on 305 and below. Bad outcomes showing the extra chocolate spawner that could have come only from a mystery candy]] Here is a list of all the bad outcomes. *Icing F *Sachet F *2-Layer Icing C *3-Layer Icing O *4-Layer Icing O *5-Layer Icing O *Chocolate F *Liquorice Swirl F *Candy Bomb of moves varies, can be behind marmalade O *Rainbow Candies O/R *Tile Removed R *Chocolate Spawner R Removed tiles and chocolate spawners happen only in the FB version. The chocolate spawner is the rarest, but the worst possible outcome. Glitched outcomes This has happened before, but this outcome is restricted to some levels, and happens on iOS and Android. It happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there used to be a locked candy. The X does nothing. *A Special Candy behind both Licorice X & Marmalade (C, level dependent) Trivia *Fewer than 1 in 1000 Mystery Candies will yield a chocolate spawner. However, this happens more frequently than that on Levels 236 and 463. *Although there are more bad outcomes than good, the good outcomes that are there are more likely to happen, so there is about a 50-50 chance of getting a good or a bad outcome. *The luck element involved in Mystery Candies makes some levels that rely on them entirely down to luck. One notable example is Level 463. *Getting a chocolate spawner can actually make a level almost impossible to win if it comes out over a jelly. It can only be won if there is a jelly fish. This actually occurred when Level 578 and Level 380 in Dreamworld were first released. *The board layout in Level 236 is composed entirely of Mystery Candies. It is possible to finish the level in only one move if you get lucky. *If you look closely, these mystery candies have a slight crack that cannot be easily seen. *You may very rarely get a Chameleon Candy, with or without marmalade before level 306. Getting one of these becomes much more common at 306 and later. *They never spawn Toffee Tornadoes. Also if a tornado were to land on a mystery candy, it becomes destroyed without revealing what was in it. *If a mystery candy is opened on a conveyor belt, they will never spawn chocolate, chocolate spawner, marmalade, regular icing, icing, or remove a tile. Hence, the only bad outcomes if a mystery candy is opened on a conveyor belt are liquorice swirls and candy bombs. This is because the first five blockers are immobile. *When you can make a striped candy, wrapped candy, or colour bomb in a match consisting of ONLY mystery candy, it will just reveal your outcome, but will not make another striped candy, wrapped, or color bomb. It just makes the sound of it, then reveals the outcome. Gallery Mysterycandy1.png|A blue mystery candy Mysterycandy2.png|A green mystery candy Mysterycandy3.png|An orange mystery candy Mysterycandy4.png|A purple mystery candy Mysterycandy5.png|A red mystery candy Mysterycandy6.png|A yellow mystery candy Mystery Egg outcome.png|Look closely Category:Elements Category:Candy